mine!
by Awsomeangel
Summary: prince akaito has never been interested in other people. he thinks them shallow and selfish, but he has been forced to choose a bride. hatsune miku has always disliked other people and she prefers to be alone in the woods. akaito meets miku and akaito now has his eyes set on miku. he is intent on making her his, and the prince always gets what he wants. rating may change to an M.


**I haven't updated in a long time! gomen! I should probably be working on my other stories... whatever! please enjoy! **

**mikuo : I-I-I'm not even ****_in_**** this fanfic!**

**awsomeangel : you'll apear soon!**

**mikuo : "dies"**

**miku : eto... kuo-nii?**

**rin and len : please review!**

Prince Akaito Shion swirled his glass of red wine listlessly as he stared down at the ballroom filled with ladies in brightly colored skirts and men in rich, dark, formal clothes. His mother, Akaiko Shion, had _insisted _that he find a bride, but as far as seventeen-year-old Akaito was concerned, he was content to stay single forever.

He had no interest in the girls who threw themselves at his feet or tried to marry him for money or social position. Turning away from the scene before him with disgust in his fiery red eyes, the prince strode down to mingle. A small, smirk curved his lips as he headed down to do what he did best, judge.

Lady Miku Hatsune allowed a contented sigh to escape her lush, pink lips as she gazed out at the blue birds flying in the sky. No matter _what _her governess said about marriage, Miki loved being outside more than anything else in the world.

She knew that her mother would be angry that she had ditched the ball that decide the prince's bride, but as she leaned back on the hill she was sitting at and felt the wind run its long fingers through her teal hair, she almost felt like she could forget it all. Honestly, Miku didn't think she would get chosen either way. With her long, teal hair, cream colored skin, petite build, and too large green eyes, she wasn't _nearly _as beautiful as tall, willowy, SeeU, who had wavy golden hair, pale cream skin, and crystal blue eyes. Miku tipped her head back and enjoyed to sound of the bubbling brook when suddenly, there was a loud crack.

Akaito was bored. The ballroom had been filled with silly, shallow, ladies and men who were so cold, they bordered on hostile. Despite what his mother would say, he had taken a walk outside by the woods. He decided to venture deeper into the trees and he soon reached a small clearing with a mini hill in the middle. There, you could hear the bubbling of a small brook in the distance and there was a cool breeze that ruffled the tall trees.

Suddenly, he heard a small sigh. He quickly stepped into the shadows and let his gaze wander to the direction of the sound. He felt his breath catch as he saw a petite, slender girl with waist length teal hair and dazzling green eyes. Her skin was a light cream color and she had perfect flawless skin.

What made him gasp though, was not her beauty. He cared nothing for looks or riches. But it was her_ soul. _It was a pure, undiluted white. Akaito had had the power to see people's souls since he was a toddler. Most people's souls were dull shades with an occasional black, but never, _never, _had he ever seen a pure white soul. Sure, some people's souls showed telltale hints of the shade, but none were such a pure white. He took a step forward and winced, as there was a loud crack.

Miku whipped around to see a boy around her age standing before her. He had fiery red eyes and longish short red hair. His skin was pale and he stood half a head taller than her. Suddenly, she was hit with a pang of recognition. It was the prince! Miku narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Should I bow down?" She asked sarcastically. She saw a bit of surprise flit across his perfectly sculpted features but is was gone as soon as it had come. Suddenly, he grinned, making her blink in confusion. "I like your fire." He said. "And I'm going to find a way to make you _mine."_

**the first chapter was a bit rushed but I hope you liked it! please review! **


End file.
